Teen Pack
by Minstar19
Summary: The best friend of Scott and Stiles, Katanee Riddlemethis has an adventure into Supernatural that all started the night before Sophomore Year. Join her and her friends on the adventure of a lifetime. Will try to follow all episodes in the seasons.
1. Wolf Moon Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf that belongs to Jeff Davis. I only own my character Katanee and a few other characters that will pop up throughout the story.**

Now onto the story.

Chapter 1. Wolf Moon. Pt 1.

It was a normal night for Katanee she was relaxing in her room going through the many journals that her mother had given her over this summer. All were related to the same thing, how to control the magic that had started to appear. Unlike everyone in her town of Beacan Hills, she wasn't normal. She was a hybrid, half witch half human. Just finding this out during the summer had been terrifying, knowing that she wasn't just some normal girl had caused her confidence to drop majorly. Her mother and father worked hard to show her that she was still indeed the same girl as she was before this information came out. Her mother Jackie had helped her in every way possible because it was her fault she was half. Jackie was a full blooded witch unlike her father who was just human. To make up for everything Katanee had recieved the journals, allowing her to practice with magic and to find it was a lot cooler than it actually sounded.

Now we come back to where we started, Katanee getting ready for the first day of Sophomore Year. Knowing that this year would be different. Katanee had been thinking to herself all day wondering if she should tell her two best friends Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski about her being half a witch. She didn't want to seem like a freak to them though. In the end she decided not to tell them, maybe another time she may be able to tell them.

Katanee milled about her room when she felt her magic pulse for a moment, she stopped what she was doing and concentrated hard on why that happened. The answer to her question popped up at her open window scaring her. She threw whatever was closest to her at the window hitting the person who turned out to be Stiles in the face, before calming herself down.

"Stiles! Seriously why?" She demanded when she got her breath back.

"What? You weren't answering your phone and I knocked on your door but your mother said you were already in bed." He answered softly. Katanee shook her head before walking closer to him.

"And why did you want to contact me so badly?" That was the million dollar question.

"Because my dad just got off the phone and it sounds good. We are collecting Scott and so going!" He answered excitedly.

Katanee stood there for a moment deciding on if she should go or not.

"Please Tanee. I will give you a piggy back when we get there if you like?" Stiles asked pleadingly.

Katanee sighed, that was her weakness. Damn him.

"Fine. I will come but you better not forget that piggy back ride." She told him straight. Stiles grinned knowing he won. Katanee raced around her room, grabbing a jacket, her phone from it's charger and her shoes. When she was ready to go, she went to her window before quickly making her way outside. She knew how to get in and out of her window, as she always ended up going out with either Scott or Stiles one day or night throughout the summer.

Quickly both of them raced to the jeep before her parents found out she wasn't in the house anymore. They jumped in the jeep and made it out of there quickly, going over to Scott's. Just like Katanee Scott was getting ready for Sophomore year that next day, but different to her he was getting his Lacrosse gear all polished and ready to try out for first line next year. Scott was just sitting on his bed tending to his Lacrosse stick when he heard something creak outside. Getting up and grabbing his bat, Scott descended down his stairs and made his way outside onto his front porch. He slowly crept around until he was on the edge and just at that moment Stiles had slipped and fallen backwards landing upside down hanging from the roof directionly infront of Scott. Resulting in both boys screaming at the same time. This caused Katanee burst out laughing, it looked hilarious from where she was standing. Of course those two always managed to look ridiculous.

"What are you doing here?" Scott practically yelled.

"You weren't answering your phone and why do you have a bat?" Stiles said as if it was that obvious.

"I thought you were a predator." Scott replied sounding stupid now.

"Well boys, no need to be scared, dear Katanee is here." Katanee finally being able to speak jumped in. She grinned at both boys.

Both boys turned to look at her strangely before turning back to each other making a face.

"Hey! I resent what just happened." She quickly said before they could say anything.

"Alright back to topic." Stiles quickly said before a full out world war three would start. "The reason I'm.. I mean we are here is because half an hour ago dad just got off the phone. Apparently two joggers in the woods found a body. We are so going!"

"A dead body?" Scott questioned. Katanee rolled her eyes, she was amazed her eyes were still in her head for the amount of times she has rolled them while being around Scott.

"No a body of water. Yes a dead body dumb ass." Stiles snapped.

"Why are we even going if it's just a body?" Katanee was about to roll her eyes again when she realised that was actually a good question.

"That's the best part. It was only half!" He said excitedly. "We are so going!" And with that all three made their way to the jeep and over to Beacon Hills Reserve.

Stiles parked just infront of the sign saying Beacon Hills Reserve Private Property. Katanee looked at Scott and Stiles before making her way out of the jeep and starting to walk in with Stiles at her heels. Scott on the other hand was stalling.

"I'm not sure if we should be doing this." Scott finally said making the other two stop and turn around.

"Why is that Scotty?" Katanee asked softly.

"Your the one who says nothing happens in this town." Stiles answered Scott before turning himself and Katanee around flashlight in hand and started walking again but this time Scott ended up joining them. As they were walking Scott was fratically looking around.

"Stiles." Scott said getting his attention. "What half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh, didn't think about it." He admitted, causing both Katanee and Scott to stop and look at him.

"What if the killer is still out here?" Katanee asked.

"Something else I didn't think about." Stiles added turning to look at both of them.

Scott started to hyperventilate, he grabbed his enhailer shaking it before using it. Katanee just stood there deep in thought.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight." Scott soon said. Causing Stiles to make a move to hand over the torch and interrupt Katanee's deep thought process.

In that moment lights started flashing and dogs were barking. Luckily Scott was quick to hide but unfortunately Katanee and Stiles were found. A dog barking in Stiles face and Katanee was trying to stay calm, she didn't like dogs barking and growling in her face. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Woah, those two diliquints belong to me." As the person came over Stiles and Katanee knew they were screwed.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Sheriff." They both said at the same time.

"Do you always listen to my phone calls?"

"Not the boring ones." Stiles answered and Katanee flinched, idiot.

"Now where's your partner in crime? Scott?" The sheriff inquired.

"Scott? Scott's at home, he wanted to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Stiles answered nodding.

"Yep, Stiles only convinced me to come along Sir." Katanee added.

"Scott! You out there Scott!"

When no one moved, the Sheriff shrugged before grabbing both by their arms and started walking off the preserve.

"Alright, I'm going to escort you both to your jeep Stiles and you Katanee your parents will hear about this tomorrow morning."

Katanee groaned, she was dead. She was worst then dead, probably grounded from using magic again until the next break.

Both Katanee and Stiles had no choice but to go, the only thing Katanee worried about was how Scott was going to get home and if he would be fine. The sheriff didn't leave his spot until the jeep was well on its way back home. At that moment both best friends didn't know how their lives were about to change.

Wolf Moon Pt. 2

The next morning Katanee awoke to being in her room, she groaned rolling over in bed not wanting to get out. She laid there for a moment hearing her parents bustling about in the kitchen.

"Katanee! You better be awake! You have school today!" Her mother yelled up to her. Groaning again Katanee finally got up and went into her closet.

"What to wear? What to wear?" She kept mumbling as she went through her clothes. When she finally found something suitable, jeans and a nice pullover top she grabbed her backpack, phone and shoes before heading downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she feared the worst. Her parents were going to be so mad at her from last nights adventure.

Walking into the kitchen Katanee was surprised, her parents were calm. Her dad was reading the paper while her mum was finishing washing the dishes.

"Oh good you up. Now today your father and I will be working late. There is food in the fridge for dinner and please don't stay out too late with Scott and Stiles." Her mother said smiling at her daughter. Katanee barely heard what she said as she was still in shock. The sheriff didn't tell her parents, thank god!

"Oh yes mum." Katanee answered seeing as her mother was still waiting for a reply.

"And Katanee, no using magic at school." Her mother was deadly serious this time.

Katanee sighed, "Yes mum." Nodding sadly, but she knew if she tried she would be called a freak and outcasted any way. Her mum, Jackie smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead before grabbing her bag and waving goodbye on her way to work. Her father, James got up too.

"Alright, I'm off to work. Have fun at school." He said jokingly before grabbing his stuff and a wave before also going to work. Katanee sighed, she had to walk to school again. Grabbing a bite to eat from the kitchen, Katanee grabbed her things and started the walk to school. It wasn't very far but this morning she just wasn't in the mood, she hardly got any sleep last night until Scott texted saying he was home and that he had something to tell both her and Stiles that morning at school.


	2. Wolf Moon Pt 2

Katanee had only been walking for 10 minutes when Stiles jeep pulled up beside her.

"Tanee want a ride?" Stiles asked grinning out the window, she turned to look at him with a 'Are you even seriously asking me that' look. "Right, stupid question." He mumbled as Katanee got in the jeep. The ride to school was fun, listening to Stiles list on what Scott wanted to tell them while managing to stay on the road.

Once at the school Katanee and Stiles quickly jumped out of the jeep before making their way to the front of the school. As they got closer they saw Scott waiting for them.

"Okay lets see this thing!" Stiles says excitedly to Scott as they met up with him.

Scott shrugged before lifting up his shirt showing the bandage over the bite mark. Katanee's eyes widened as Stiles reached to touch it but Scott pulled his shirt down quick before he could.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott admitted grabbing his backpack from the ground.

"A wolf bit you?" Katanee asked unsure.

"Yeah."

"No, not a chance." Katanee added looking at Stiles worried.

"But I heard a wolf howling." Scott added sounding so sure.

"No you didn't." Stiles put in, Scott looked like he was about to buttin but Stiles answered again, "Cause California doesn't have any wolves, not in like 60 years."

"Really?" Scott muttered. Stiles looked at Katanee with a 'you serious look' before looking back at Scott and answering.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California." Saying it clearly for Scott to understand.

"Fine, if you don't believe me about the wolf then your definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the dead body." Scott smarted off. Katanee just blinked horrified while Stiles on the other hand looked excited.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles quickly asked.

"I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for months." Scott answered grudingly.

"Oh Scotty, will help you." Katanee said reassuringly to him, while smiling softly.

"That is freaking awesome!" Stiles said. "This is seriously going to be the best thing that has happened to the town since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look like your going to ignore me." Stiles finished kind of pathetic.

Lydia turned around slightly, "Hey Kat." She said before turning back and walking away. Katanee grinned at Stiles smuggly.

Stiles looked over at Katanee shocked and annoyed while Scott was snickering quietly.

"Your both the cause of this you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association, I've been scarlett nerded by you both." Stiles was saying as they all walked up to the school.

"You sound nerding with you scarlett reference." Katanee adding before moving out of the way of Stiles.

Sadly for Katanee that she was seperated by the two boys and was in a different class for that morning. Sighly sadly she looked around but smiled when she saw Danny. Danny was your altimate gay best friend, who also happens to be Jackass' I mean Jackson's best friend. So in truth, she had to deal with that dick whenever she wanted to talk or hand around Danny.

"Hey Tanee." She heard the soft voice before turning around and seeing Danny leaning towards her.

"Hey Danny." She answered grinning.

"Talk after class?"

"Sure."

Suddenly the rest of her day didn't seem so bad.

Danny and Katanee were walking to their lockers which happened to be beside each other, when she spotted Scott and Stiles. Scott was being all freakish stalker. Katanee looked over to where he was looking and saw a new girl, of course she was pretty.

"So Tanee, your summer?" Danny nudged her grinning.

"Oi pretty boy watch the merchandise." She said grinning back. "But yes it was great, I got to know some history of my family." Which was the truth.

"Wow. That sounds great. So are you coming to watch the team practice this afternoon?"

"Of course. I gotta watch all my starpping young boys play." She added laughing softly.

Stiles looked over spotting Tanee, so he grabbed Scott and made their way over.

"Can someone tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes and she is already in Lydia's clique?" Some random person came over to us asking.

"Because shes hot." Stiles answered, Danny, Scott and Katanee looked at him shocked. Stiles looked around and quickly stuttered out, "Beautiful people herd together."

"Then what are we Stiles?" Katanee pointed to Danny and herself. Scott looked offended at that. Stiles just started to stutter again.

Scott soon zoned out, staring at Jackson, Lydia and the new girl. Katanee watched him silently wondering what was going on with her best friend. The group looked to be moving, Jackson looked over and saw Danny.

"Danny! Practice!" He yelled over to them, before turning back around and walking to practice.

Katanee looked over at Danny grinning, "You have been summended." He looked at her rolling his eyes before grinning back at her. He nudged her along, while she grabbed Stiles and he grabbed Scott. The four started to walk towards the field for practice.

Sitting in the stands was Katanee as Lydia and the new girl came and sat next to her.

"Hey Kat." Lydia said before sitting down. "Oh Kat, this is Allison, Allison this is Katanee." Katanee nodded before smiling to the girl.

"McCall!" Katanee heard the coach yell. "Well here we go." She muttered to herself.

Watching Scott walk to goally, Katanee feared for her best friend. Scott started off to a rocky start but then he became really good at it. Katanee was so shocked, she looked over at Stiles who also looked as shocked as her. They turned together to watch their best friend excel.

"He seems pretty good." Allison commented.

"Go Scotty!" Katanee yelled grinning. Then saw it was Jackson's turn. She grimaced watching him go to be shocked that Scott caught the ball. She jumped up yelling praises at Scott in sync with Stiles. Scott grinned showing off a bit more.

Walking through the words again wasn't want Katanee wanted but she did it for her two best friends.

"I don't go what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world." Scott was saying. "It's not the only thing, I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to and I can smell things."

"Like what?" Stiles asked not believing Scott.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"Wait, I don't have any-" Stiles cut off when he found some in his pocket.

"Wait, so this all started with the bite?" Katanee then piped up from behind the boys, both turned to remember she was with them.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body is flooding with adrenelin before I go into shock?" Scott added before turning around to keep walking.

"You know I may have heard something like this, its a specific kind of infection." Stiles had enough time to wink at Katanee before Scott looked at him shocked.

"You serious?" Scott asked nervously.

"Yeah. I think it's called... Lycanthropy." Stiles said all this straight faced, Katanee on the other hand had to look away before she would burst out laughing, Scott didn't make it better when he answered.

"Is that bad?" He litterally seemed to be slightly panicked.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Scott looked confused, Stiles looked like he was trying to hold his smile back.

"On the night of the full moon. Aroooo!" Stiles soon cracked it, which meant that Katanee did too. Scott looked over to her.

"You knew the whole time what he was doing?" He asked her.

"Wasn't hard, your just so gullable." She added grinning, before they started walking again.

"But guys there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott added worried.

"We know, your a werewolf, grr." Stiles soon added in the hand actions. "Okay, obviously we are kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find it's cause Friday is a full moon."

Katanee stopped for a moment and thought before shrugging, she had to ask her mother something when she got home.

The boys had stopped a few metres ahead of her.

"I could've sworn this was it, this is where I saw the body, the deer came running and dropped my inhaler. " Scott was saying to Stiles.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested, looking over at Katanee as she approached.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those cost a lot of money, like 80 bucks." Scott adding looking at the ground. Katanee looked down but had a feeling she was being watched, she looked up seeing they had company. Katanee hit Stiles who in turn looked up before telling Scott.

The guy in the leather jacket came closer, Katanee was curious about him.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." He said in a dangerous voice.

"Hey sorry man we didn't know." Stiles started, "Yeah we were just looking for something but, forget it." Scott added before the strange guy grabbed something out of his pocket before throwing it at Scott, who amazingly caught it. It was his inhaler. When Katanee looked up she saw the guy looking at her just as curious before turning and walking off.

"Come on guys I got to get to work." Scott started before Stiles, being Stiles started to unload information.

"Dude that was Derek Hale. You remember right he was a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked. Katanee piped up.

"His family burnt in the Hale house about 10 years ago." It really was a tradgity.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said softly.

Stiles shrugged before they all left the reserve.

Katanee sat down at the bench with Stiles during the next set of practice for La Crossee. She was unsure how to feel for today, she had heard the what Stiles had been saying to Scott about the lab results.

"Oh dear, Jackson is picking on Scotty." She said softly, feeling nervous. She watched how he went across the field, looking amazing. "What is he doing?" She muttered to Stiles.

She clapped when he was made first line but she was still nervous wanting to know what happened to her best friend.

When she got home, she quickly went up to her room grabbing the journals that her mother had given her. She quickly read though two of the journals before coming up to something interesting, werewolves. In the journal it is said that they do exist and only seem to lose control on the full moon. They are able to change at will and have heightened senses. Soon have great agility and strength. Katanee could tick off everything in the book that Scott had either experienced or done. She was definitely worried now. She quickly texted Stiles, telling him what she feared, Stiles texted back saying he suspected too.

After about an hour Stiles rang her.

"Alright Tanee, quickly get ready for the party and I will soon be around to pick you up!" Stiles quickly said.

"Okay, what's up?" She added looking in the closest for clothes.

"I will tell you when I pick you up. See you soon." He then hung up. Katanee quickly put on her clothes, her shoes and grabbed her phone before racing out the door to see Stiles parking. She jumped in before he even stopped.

"Okay, now tell what's up?" She puffed out catching her breath.

"Scott's a werewolf."

"I know. I did some researching of my own and figured it out." Katanee said seriously.

"Yeah well, I told him about it and said he couldn't go out tonight as it's the full moon and he had to cancel his date with Allison. He got all angry and jumpy at me, then he pinned me to my wall. He soon pulled back and took off saying sorry. I looked at my chair which he knocked over and get this, it had claw marks on the back." Stiles practically unloaded to Katanee, she was having trouble keeping up. But she got it in the end, Scott was dangerous tonight and they needed to help their best friend.

Once reaching the party, both of them split up looking for Scott. Katanee soon found him, so kept a close watch on him while blending in. Parties really weren't her thing but she knew how to act at one. Soon she heard some commotion, looking up she saw Scott walking away from Allison with his head in his hands. Quickly Katanee made her way to the poor girl.

"Hey Allison, Scott will be fine, he just said he's not feeling very well. I'm here to make sure you get home alright." She said to the girl. Allison looked over at her before nodding glumly. As they walked to where Stiles parked the jeep, she saw him drive away in it.

"Damn boy, he forgot me." She said a little louder then she wanted. She was about to ring him when a smoth voice startled both her and Allison.

"Hi Allison, Katanee. I'm Derek, a friend of Scott's." Of course, that leather jacket guy had to pop up. Katanee was about to deny when she saw Derek's look, so she kept quiet for now. She would have her answers. "I was told you guys needed a ride home?"Both girls looked at each other before nodding.

Once Allison was safely at home, Katanee turned to Derek. "Now buddy, you will answer my questions." He looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it.

"Why were you at the party?" She asked first.

"Making sure your friend didn't do anything." He answered in his hard voice of his.

"So you know what Scott is?"

"Do you?" He asked, looking at her sideways. She hated people answering with questions.

"I do. Now answer my question?"

"Yes, I know what he is." Derek answered grudgingly. "But you should stay away from him, he will hurt you."

"I'm fine, I know how to protect myself." She said defensively. "You don't know anything about me." Katanee looked outside the window and saw her house, she wasn't surprised that he knew where she lived.

"Thanks, I guess." She said before getting out of the car and walking to her house. As she reached the house she heard him drive off.

"That guy has issues." She muttered before going into her house noticing no one home. She shrugged before getting ready for bed. Just as she got into bed her phone chimed. Stiles briefly told her what happened to Scott.

"Oh Scotty, life isn't going to be easy for you now."

Stiles and Katanee walked together after Scott, Katanee telling him about what happened with Derek and Stiles telling her about Scott. She both knew they were going to have their work cut out for them with helping their best friend. They both looked up seeing Scott before walking over to him. The three of them sure didn't get an easy time together.


	3. Second Chance

Katanee had been standing outside the boy's locker room waiting for both boys to hurry up and get dressed. It was lonely waiting for them, but she had plenty of time to think about Scott's situation. What with him being a werewolf as it was sure to bring in a heap of problems for them. She hoped the three of them would make it. Katanee jumped when she heard Scott yelling.

"Stuff this." She muttered before going in the boy's locker room. Making her way to a shocked Stiles and a hysterical Scott.

"What happened?" She asked them both, Stiles looked shocked to see her before looking back at Scott. He made no move to tell her, so he did.

"The new girl Allison, well her father shot Scott in the arm with a crossbow." Stiles said slowly and as calm as he could.

Katanee stood there for a moment shocked with her mouth wide open, she soon collected herself and began hitting Scott on the cheek to stop his hysteria. Stiles soon joined in and finished the conversation.

"He didn't recognise you right?"

"No. Well I don't think he did. I dunno." Scott stuttered out.

"Does Allison know about him?" Katanee added with interest.

"I don't know." Scott answered unsure. "What am I gonna do?" He asked frantically.

All three soon heard Coach's whistle, Stiles panicked grabbing Scott's stuff as he still wasn't dressed. While Katanee was trying her best to stay calm.

"Come on Scott, just focus on Lacrosse and take this. That's all you gotta do, alright?" Stiles managed to say before turning around to walk out of the locker room to the field, tripping on the way. Causing Katanee to chuckle before helping Scott out too.

On the field coach was doing the usual amount of yelling.

"Oh dear, it's one on one." She muttered hearing coach's order. She sat down near Stiles this time.

"Come on Scotty." She said quietly, watching as he advanced towards Jackson and the goal.

"Oooh." Katanee and Stiles said at the same time, as Scott slammed hard into Jackson landing on his back. Coach made his was over to both of them, laughing at Scott before giving him a 'pep talk'. Katanee looked to Stiles worried.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach yelled out.

"I don't like this." Katanee said softly to Stiles, by the look of his face, he didn't either.

Stiles and Katanee ran towards Scott after he collided with Jackson injuring him.

"Stiles, I can't control it." Scott breathes out.

"What now?" He asks. If the situation had been different Katanee would have rolled her eyes, but now wasn't the time.

"Come on, get up. Let's go." Stiles said as he started to drag Scott away, Katanee close behind them. She looked back at Jackson noticing something in the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and looked catching Derek Hale watching all three of them. That made her slightly intrigued and suspicious. She made her way over to the older guy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly when she got near him.

"Trying to make sure your friend doesn't expose himself." He answered cautiously.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't." Katanee said matter-of-factly. Derek raised an eyebrow looking are her, smirking slightly.

"I'm still going to make sure myself. It's not just him anymore, there's more stuff going on than you realise." He said quietly. He wasn't going to admit anything but he liked Katanee, she had spunk. Katanee nodded before making her way to the locker room.

"Just try not to get hurt, Scott is dangerous now." Derek quickly said before she disappeared. She turned around, gave him a grin.

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She then turned back around to carry on walking. Just making it into the locker room to hear Scott not being able to play the game on Saturday.

Katanee walked into her house seeing her mum standing in the kitchen fiddling with the utensils.

"Hey mum, how was work?" She asked, when her mother noticed her.

"Yeah good sweetie. There's something I've been meaning to tell you about. Come sit down at the table will you."

Kinda panicking but also curious, Katanee sat down with her mum at the table. "What's this about mum?"

"It's about Beacon Hills, the reason we have stayed here, is it helps out powers. It's a town for supernatural like us. We aren't the only supernatural creature that lives here." She explained softly to her daughter. Katanee nodded, she herself knew that already but she wasn't going to say anything to her mother just yet.

"You'd tell me if you know or have met another supernatural creature, wont you? I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"Yeah mum, I got it, thanks." She answered, nodding her head.

"Good. Now you can go."

Katanee got up smiling at her mother before going up to her room and jumping on her laptop. She had a look on Skype and saw that Cameron was online, she grinned before calling him. Cameron was Scott's cousin who currently lived away with his dad – Melissa – Scott's mother's brother in law – with his twin Annalee. Katanee got along great with the pair and treated them like her own siblings. Soon Cameron's face popped up on her screen.

"Hi Tanee!" He practically yelled, with excitement.

"Cameron! How's my favourite twin?" Katanee joked around.

"Hey!" She heard a female voice say before Annalee's head soon came into view. Making all three of them laugh.

"So when are you guys going to come visit again?" Katanee asked desperately, she missed them deeply.

"Soon hopefully, depends on dad and some other stuff." Cameron ended up answering after a while.

Katanee nodded, before they began talking for a while. Soon the twins had to go, she said her goodbye's before staring at her laptop screen. She was soon added into a convo with both Scott and Stiles.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

"What did you find out?" Scott asked Stiles completely ignoring her making her frown. Stiles looked to her and gave a small smile before answering Scott.

"Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool." Both Katanee and Stiles managed to say at the same time, causing both of them to grin at each other.

"Is he going to play?" Scott got them both back on topic. Stiles shrugged before answering.

"They don't know yet. They are kinda counting on you for Saturday." Scott seemed saddened and annoyed by that. Stiles and Katanee looked at each other before shrugging with bleak expressions. Turning to look at Scott, Stiles moves closer to his screen seeing something, which in turn had Katanee looking and seeing a shadow. Scott looked worried asking, "What?" Stiles began typing but unlike them Katanee's screen didn't freeze and she caught everything.

Stiles messaged read, 'It looks like... someone's behind you.' It freaked Scott out as well as Katanee who was watching everything. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she recognized that leather jacket. Derek. She shook her head before saying goodnight to both Stiles and Scott. She could deal with all of it in the morning.

Katanee was walking through the halls of Beacon Hills High knowing Scott was most likely talking to Coach about Saturday night's game. She spotted Scott coming her way so she started to walk to meet up with him. Then stopped when she saw Allison not sure if she should go over or not. She was still a bit wary of the girl, hearing the bell she decided to get to class instead. At least she had Stiles in there with her.

"Stiles." Katanee startled him as she came in the classroom. Grinning she sat down beside him.

"Tanee." He said in his usual up beat way, turning towards her. "What's the expression for?"

"What expression?" She tried to play dumb, getting a dead pan expression from Stiles.

"It's just.. I'm not sure about Allison." She started looking at Stiles while going through her text book. "Maybe it's nothing, but I've kinda got a bad feeling but I don't know." Stiles sat there trying to come up with something to say.

"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it. Please don't mention this to Scott." Katanee added, making sure Stiles nodded before both of them started on their work.

After class Katanee and Stiles proceeded to where Scott's locker was. Seeing Stiles father and another deputy made them curious, they looked at each other and nodded before both proceeded to grab Scott before pulling him to the wall. Scott started to protest but soon went along with it.

"Tell me what they're saying?" Stiles asked while Katanee pointed towards the police.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott soon told the pair listening.

"Unbelievable." Stiles stated, Katanee gave him a look.

"My dad's still looking for an animal while the jerk off whack job that killed the girl is just handing out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles sadly said.

"Well we kinda can't tell you dad the truth about Derek." Scott said seriously, Katanee nodded along with him.

"I can do something." Stiles said determined.

"Like what Stiles?" Katanee asked in disbelief, reminding the boys she was still there. Stiles looked over to her then back to Scott saying, "Like fining the other half of the body." Before walking away from both of them.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked but he was already gone. Katanee looked at Scott worried before she too walked off leaving him. Not before seeing Lydia introducing Allison to another guy on the Lacrosse team.

"Oh tough break Scotty." She muttered before she kept walking.

That afternoon Katanee walked up to Scott as he sat in his room.

"Hi Scotty." She said, before sitting down on his bed. She had been there for a few seconds before Stiles proceeded to fall into the room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of Adderall." He said all in one breath, shocking both her and Scott.

"I can tell." She muttered, earning an annoyed look from Stiles, before he ignored her.

"I found something at Derek Hales." Scott admitted when he saw they were finished.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles asked.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean that's terrible," Stiles soon added. "Who's blood?"

"I dunno." Scott answered standing up. Katanee was feeling a tad bit left out right now.

"But when we do, your dad nails Derek Hale for the murder. Then you help me figure out how to play Lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm not playing that game." Scott sounded final.

"No, no, no." Katanee said standing up, both boys turned startled forgetting she was there. "You know this is a bad plan right?" She asked.

"Come on Tanee, please just go along with it." Stiles pleaded. She frowned but soon gave up.

"Fine but know this, I think this is a dumb ass idea and it's going to back fire." Both boys nodded before each grabbing Katanee's side and all walked out of the boy's room.

On their way to the hospital Katanee grabbed some dinner to go for her mother who was working late tonight. All of them walked in, before Stiles pointed out the Morgue, Scott nodded to both as he went in. Stiles and Katanee both walked into the waiting area. Katanee was going to keep walking until Stiles suddenly stopped. She looked over seeing Lydia. Thinking 'oh no!' Stiles got some courage and walked over before she started talking. Not wanting to miss this Katanee stayed to watch.

"Hey Lydia. You probably don't remember me, umm. I sit behind you in Biology."

Katanee could clearly see she wasn't listening, probably distracted by someone else. But she wasn't going to tell Stiles that.

"But anyway, I've always thought, that we had this kind of connection. You're spoken for of course, maybe it'd be kinda cool to get to know each other better."

"Hold on." Lydia said pulling out an ear piece. "Yeah I didn't get any of what you said."

Stiles looked so defeated and Katanee was having such a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Was it worth repeating?" Lydia asked softly.

"Uh... umm.. No. Sorry." Stiles said before walking to Katanee who had burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up." Stiles whispered.

"It's okay Stiles, I thought you were real brave telling her your feelings. Too bad she didn't hear any of it." Katanee managed to say in between laughter. Stiles just shot her a dirty look. "Anyway I'm just gonna pop to see mum then I'll be back." She told Stiles before turning and walking off, leaving an embarrassed Stiles. Katanee had only walked so far before she ran into her mother.

"Hey mum! Brought food!" She held out the bag in front of her.

"Thanks darl, but I'm in a rush, see you tomorrow." Her mother replied before snatching the bag and kept walking. Rolling her eyes Katanee turned around before walking back to Stiles. But she was grabbed by Lydia instead.

"Hey Kat. Visiting your mum?"

"Yeah thought I'd get her some food. What are you doing here Lyd?" Katanee had a feeling she knew but thought to ask anyway.

"Jackson's just here to check his shoulder." Yep, she knew it.

"Oh, is he okay?" Lydia gave her a strange look but nodded.

"Tanee, I didn't notice you there." Melissa McCall said as she accidently ran into her. Katanee smiled at Lydia before turning to her second mother.

"Hey Melissa. Oh before I forget I got you something." She replied grabbing the extra bad of food for her. Melissa grinned.

"I swear sometimes you're my daughter and Scott's adopted."

"Ha ha. Too true." Katanee grinned.

"Anyway back to work. See you at the game." Melissa gave her a quick hug before leaving her.

Katanee smiled before going towards Stiles, who was openly watching Lydia and Jackson kiss, whiling holding a menstrual cycle booklet.

"What are you reading?" Katanee questioned beside him, making him jump.

"Don't do that." Stiles said lowering the book.

"You know you shouldn't watch them right? I don't want you to get hurt." Katanee said softly, Stiles nodded. In that moment Scott managed to sneak up on both of them.

"Guys." Both jumped looking at Scott. "The scent was the same."

"You sure?" Katanee asked, Scott nodded.

Stiles nodded looking at the two before saying, "So he did hide the other half of the body at his property." Katanee gave him a weird look, not the conversation for the hospital.

"Which means we have proof of the girl." Scott added.

"I say we use it." Stiles end before walking towards the exit.

"How?" Katanee asked as her and Scott followed.

Stiles stops and turns around to look at both. "But tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Katanee was impressed, it was a really good question.

"There are bite marks on her legs Stiles, bite marks." Scott said seriously.

"Well alright then. Then we are gonna need a shovel." Stiles added before grabbing Scott, both walking to the exit. Katanee threw up her hands.

"Guys! I'm here too! She yelled to be ignored anyway.

It didn't take them that long to get to Derek's. All three waited until they were completely alone before getting out of the Jeep to look for the body. Stiles had both shovels while Katanee and Scott had a flashlight each. Scott walked ahead to the side of the house first.

"Wait, something's different." He muttered quietly to both of them.

"Different how?" Stiles asked following with Katanee.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged while grabbing one of the shovels from Stiles and slowly proceeding to get in position to dig. "Let's just do this."

Stiles nodded before they both started to dig while Katanee held the light onto both of them.

"That's it guys put some work into it." She said teasingly, both guys rolled their eyes but continued to dig.

After what seemed forever even though it was just over 20 minutes the boys found something, after much complaining and whinging.

"Hey look, rope and a bag!" Stiles grinned at both of them; Scott shook his head while Katanee wasn't looking so sure. So the boys started untying the knots of the rope.

"Hurry up Stiles." Scott muttered annoyed.

"I am trying; he just decided to tie it up with like 900 knots."

"Gosh Stiles no need to exaggerate." Katanee muttered, he gave her a look for that comment.

"Okay fine, I'll do it." Scott said and took over.

The knots came undone easily after that. Both Scott and Stiles opened the bad and soon jumped out of the hole screaming, which then caused Katanee to start screaming dropping the flashlight. After they stopped she cursed before looking down at half a wolf with the others.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles practically screamed.

"That's a wolf!" Scott also added just as loud.

"You don't say?" Katanee added not as loud as them.

"I thought you said you smell blood? As in human blood." Stiles asked looking at Scott.

"I told you something was different." Scott admitted. Katanee just continued looking down at the half wolf, slowly getting not as freaked out anymore.

"We should probably get out of here." Scott added, watching Stiles panic a lot.

Both boys were about to cover the body back up when Stiles spotted something in the distance and froze. Katanee followed his line of sight, once she saw a purple flower her eyebrows were practically in her hairline. She had a feeling she knew that plant. Scott soon noticed his tense best friends.

"What's wrong?"

"You see that flower?" Stilled added.

"What about it?" Scott answered softly. _Because he had no idea about it_. Katanee thought.

"I think its Wolfsbane." Stiles was mesmerised by it.

"That's what it is; I was trying to remember what it was called." Katanee said softly.

"What's that?" Scott asked, feeling a little left out.

"A... Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?"

"No?" Scott said shaking his head. Stiles looked appalled at one of his best friends."You are so unprepared for this." He muttered at Scott before getting up to grab it. Katanee jumped up to join him. He looked at her before bending down and picking it up, finding it attached to some rope. Slowly pulling it up from the ground in a large spiral shape. Katanee went back over to Scott and they both watched. Scott glanced down at where the wolf was to then jump back in surprise accidently hitting Katanee.

"Sorry Tanee, but guys look at this!"

Both Katanee and Stiles look at Scott before looking down in the hole.

"Holy!" Stiles said before leaning back on Scott and grabbing Katanee pulling her close.

The top half of the wolf had turned into a human, woman's body. It was quite freaking terrifying when you weren't expecting it. Especially when the eyes were staring up at you.

The following morning had Scott, Stiles and Katanee standing next to the Jeep, watching the sheriff and deputies arresting Derek from his house. Katanee watched how Derek eyed up Scott before he was put into the back of the police car. She rolled her eyes, knowing this was going to end badly. Scott looked towards the left and became alarmed.

"Oh god no." He murmured, catching Katanee's attention before she too looked. There was Stiles making his way towards the cop car which held Derek inside. She sighed looking around her before quickly making her way to Stiles side, meeting at the car. Stiles nodded before both jumped inside.

"Okay, just so you know I'm not afraid of you." Stiles quickly said, Derek looked up serious before giving him a frightening stare. Causing Stiles to back away from the divider quickly. "Okay, maybe I am."

Katanee snickered beside him.

"You are so not helping." He added giving her a look.

Stiles then turned his attention back to Derek, "Anyway it doesn't matter, I just want to know something."

"Here we go." Katanee muttered. Derek was still glaring at Stiles.

"The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn't she? She could turn herself into an actual wolf, plus I know Scott can't do that." He paused before adding, "Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend that's the problem?" Derek asked quietly. Katanee didn't admit it but she kinda agreed with Derek. Staying quiet she listened to the conversation. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they are gonna do, huh. Just keep cheering him on. I can't stop him from playing but you both can." He looked at both of them as he said it. Derek leaned forward towards them both before saying softly, "Trust me, you want to."

The passenger door opened and Stiles was then dragged out. Katanee turned her attention back to Derek quickly. "I will try but I make no promises, also I had nothing to do with this." Before she too was grabbed and pulled out of the car.

"Hey there Mr Stilinski." Katanee muttered giving her best innocent face.

"Seriously you two. What the hell do you both think you are doing?" The sheriff asked, not overly impressed.

"Trying to help." Stiles said quickly.

"Okay. Well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this?"

Stiles looked to Katanee for help but she crossed her arms and shook her head, he was on his own.

Sighing, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." Katanee looked at Stiles and started shaking her head and mouthing no Stiles. But of course he didn't see.

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes." Stiles added sassily. Katanee smacked her hand on her head.

"The night that you told me you were only with Katanee and Scott was at home?"

"Yes. I mean no." Stiles realised now what was up and looked at Katanee seeing her annoyed expression. "Oh crap."

"So you lied to me." Mr Stilinski said unhappy. Katanee knew the next answer was going to be ridiculous, as it was Stiles.

"That is how you define lying."

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

Stiles thought for a moment before saying, "Reclining your body in a horizontal position." Causing Katanee for hit herself in the head again, she swore these boys were going to cause her to be admitted into hospital sooner rather than later.

"Get the hell out of here you two." Stiles nodded before grabbing Katanee and making their way over to Scott.

"You two are idiots." Scott muttered before they all got into the jeep and left.

As usual Katanee was in the back seat of the jeep, listening to the two boys talking.

"I can't find anything about Wolfsbane being used for a burial." Scott said quietly.

"Just keep looking." Stiles answered while keeping his eye on the road. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf, or maybe it's like a special skill you know. Like something you have to learn."

"Yeah well I'll put it on my to do list." Scott added. Katanee started to notice him looking a little unwell.

"Hey Scott, you doing okay?" And like always she was ignored. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered to herself.

"But better to figure out how the hell I'm going to play this game tonight."

Stiles like usual ignored that and kept saying ridiculous stuff to do with the Wolfsbane. "Maybe it's different for a girl werewolf."

"Okay stop it!" Scott added louder. Stiles jumps and looks at Scott.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much!"

Stiles soon became cautious and looked in the mirror at Katanee seeing her worried expression before focusing back on Scott.

"Are you okay?"

"No! No I'm not, I'm so far from being okay! "Scott yelled closing his eyes.

"You're gonna have to accept this Scott, sooner or later."

"Stiles." Katanee added, hoping to get him to realize what was happening.

"I can't." Scott added moving around in his seat with his eyes closed.

"You are gonna have to." Stiles was still trying.

"No! I can't breathe!" Scott breathlessly added before groaning and putting his hands on the jeeps ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa, Scott." Stiles and Katanee started to say. The jeep started to turn off its course and Stiles was losing control. Katanee tried her hardest to hold on.

"Pull over." Katanee said knowing it was no use driving with Scott in trouble.

"Alright, but what's happening Scott?"

Scott reached between them and opened Stiles bag seeing the Wolfsbane rope was in there.

"You kept it?"

"What else was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles replied as if it made sense.

"Oh god." Katanee uttered out.

Scott started freaking out and losing control of himself.

"Stop the car!" Scott demanded having lost control of the wolf. Stiles immediately stopped the car, freaked out of his mind. Jumping out of the jeep, Stiles took his bag to throw it as far away as he could. Katanee tried to calm Scott but it was no use, he soon got out of the car and disappeared. "Scott?" No answer.

"Stiles!" Katanee yelled, he turned and too saw their friend was nowhere in sight.

Katanee was in the front on the phone while Stiles had his foot fully on the accelerator. They were very worried.

"Stiles and Tanee you know very well not to call the dispatch when I'm on duty." The female voice said calmly.

"We just want to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"Odd how?"

"Ah, like a, like an odd person. Or dog like individual roaming the streets." That was Stiles.

"I'm going to hang up on you now."

"NO! Wait, wait!"

"Goodbye."

Katanee put the phone down. "Well that wasn't as helpful. Scott had better be alright." Stiles looked over and tried to smile reassuringly but failed. Katanee gave a small smile as a thank you.

Stiles had dropped Katanee home to get ready for the game and was to pick her back up. Katanee ran around the house grabbing everything she would need, she was unsure if to take her little pocket spell book. She ended up grabbing it and shoving in her bag just as she heard Stiles jeep pull up. Grabbing her backpack she ran out of the house and into the jeep.

"I sure as hell hope tonight goes alright. I don't want to be picking up parts of anyone." She said softly to Stiles who then threw her a 'you serious' look. She grinned before they made their way over to the school. It sure was going to be packed.

Stiles and Katanee split ways when they got to the school; Stiles went to the locker room while Katanee went to the stands. Where she was grabbed by Lydia.

"Kat! You gotta sit with us." Sighing she walked over to the girl and sat with her, Allison and what looked to be Allison's father.

"Hi, I'm Katanee." She said to him, he smiled and said, "Chris, Allison's father." She smiled before sitting on the other side of Lydia, away from the two.

"So, Scott ready for tonight?" Lydia asked Katanee.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well if not Jackson is up for it."

 _Ugh Jackson._ Katanee thought, she had forgot about him in all the mess with Scott. It was going to be a tough game.

When the boys came out everyone started to cheer.

"Yeah Scott and Stiles!" Katanee yelled seeing her boys. The boys waved before sitting on the bench. Katanee saw Melissa and waved; she waved back but went to sit elsewhere. Katanee then realized Lydia wasn't beside her anymore, looking down she saw her right in Scott's face with Stiles shocked beside him.

"Oh boy." She muttered knowing Lydia was threatening Scott about the game. Lydia came back and gave Katanee a smug grin. Katanee rolled her eyes but let it go. The boys could take care of themselves with this one.

The whistle blew and Katanee knew there was no backing out now. Stiles like always was on the bench. Katanee looked over and saw the sheriff walking towards Stiles, she quickly got up and excused herself before making her own way to Stiles. She got to him as soon as the game started to play, sitting down beside him.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were sitting with Lydia?"

"I was, but I can't just sit up there knowing what might happen. Also I always sit with you when there's a game." She added smiling at him, causing him to smile back.

"Well here's hoping to a good game."

Watching the game for a bit, Katanee turned to see Stiles chewing his glove, she hit him softly on the face and he stopped and poked his tongue at her. She turned back to see that Scott was open but no one passed it to him.

"Hey whoa that's not fair Scott was open!" She yelled out annoyed. Coach turned and gave her a look, she soon became quiet frowning.

"Oi Dickhead! Leave Scott alone!" Katanee yelled as Jackson hit Scott out of the way. "You're on the same bloody team!"

Stiles sat beside Katanee annoyed but so grinning at her language. They all knew she had the biggest temper out of all of them.

"This sure isn't gonna be a clean cut game." Stiles muttered when Jackson scored. Katanee nodded.

Stiles and Katanee looked over and saw Scott looking to the side; they both saw that Lydia and Allison was holding up a sign saying 'We Luv U Jackson'.

"Oh shit. That is so not good." Katanee softly said and both she and Stiles shared a look.

They saw Scott bent over on the field, they knew for a fact something is definitely wrong.

"Did, did Scott just do that?" Stiles asked Katanee.

"Yes!" Katanee yelled, "That's our boy!"

Coach came over to the both of them.

"Did the opposing team just hand us the ball?"

"Yes I believe so coach." Stiles answered anxiously.

"Interesting."

Katanee was thrilled but also worried, you could tell he was losing full control of himself. They watched as Scott stalked all the players on the field.

"No Scott, no no." They both muttered.

If by some miracle Scott managed an ounce of control and scored. Winning the game for their side. Katanee and Stiles were too busy celebrating to realise Scott had run off the field. But soon their attention was caught when the sheriff was on the phone.

"Dad what's wrong?"

They waited quietly when they saw to wait. Both anxious to know what was so important. Once they heard the news, they both bolted towards the locker rooms to tell Scott. Surprisingly both stumbled upon both Scott and Allison in the showers kissing. Stiles was grinning and Katanee had a small smile on her face as Allison walked past.

Scott saw them both and grinned.

"I kissed her."

"We saw." Stiles said.

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too." Katanee added grinning.

"I.. I... I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

Stiles and Katanee looked at each other quickly before looking back at Scott. "Yeah. We'll uh talk later than." Stiles added before both turned to go.

"What?" Scott asked before they even got anywhere. Katanee looked at Stiles unsure before she turned around.

"The ah medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

Stiles took over, "Well I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be of animal not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail."

Scott was so shocked. Katanee and Stiles was expecting this.

"Are you kidding?"

"Do you think we are kidding Scott seriously?" Katanee added annoyed.

"No and here is the bigger kick in the arse, my dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves; her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott asked not believing.

"Derek's sister." Katanee added softly.

They all looked at each other uneasy. Well that definitely didn't go to plan.

"I told you guys it was a bad idea." Katanee added trying to lighten the mood.

*Note* Well that's the end of Episode 2. Sorry for taking forever to finish this, no muse and no effort to even bother finishing it probably didn't help. I'm going to be trying to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. So thank you for being patient.


End file.
